Rosario to Possible
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: The world is a lot bigger then anyone would think, and Ron Stoppable is about to learn it. During the incident at the Ski Trip he learns some things about the cheerleaders, and his best friend, that he never new before. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This was co-written with shadowwriter329 and neither of us own the rights Rosario+Vampire.**

**-Chapter 1: Vampire+Secrets-**

Kim sighed in relief as the cheerleaders got done with their cheer practice. They got back today from their fake trip to a cheer off which turned out to be a trap for Ron. Kim gave a small smirk at that thought. That brought the total amount of super villain that Ron had up to three. If he keeps this up he will have as many enemies as she did. Kim gave a small giggle at the thought and Ron reaction. "What's got you in a good mood?" someone asked behind her.

It was Bonnie. Kim shrugged as they entered the locker room. "Just think about what happen last night, Ron surprised me."

Bonnie snorted, "Tell me about it, if he really ditched us then we would have to break free ourselves. Then we would have to have Tara make that gill guy and Barkin forget everything."

"Yeah give me the hard work." Tara said hearing Bonnie. "Beside I did not have my wand with me I could not do much magic."

"I thought you didn't need a wand to do magic?" Hope asked.

"Only a little and it is not my best area, besides you girl could break out faster then I could." Tara mumbled at her lack of skills with out her wand.

"No only a few of us," corrected Hope, "I can merge with the tree 'cause I am a nymph, Kim could easily, even in her sealed state being a vampire. Bonnie can use her claws being a succubus and Liz has her foxfire. Last time I checked lamias, mermaids and nymphs have that power to break free."

"Hey!" cried Jessie, "I'm plenty powerful, but it's more in the catching and squeezing department, not breaking out of goop."

The girls laughed joking about what could have done if Ron hadn't showed up. "I'm just glad I didn't have to go into the water

*Shivers and gagged* that stuff seemed nasty." Crystal said thankful she did not have to help out.

"Well if a mermaid things so then you know it's no good." Joked Kim and the other girls laughed.

"I am surprise none of the scientist asked how come we weren't mutating like Barkin was." Bonnie said.

"Some did ask," Liz said, "But Marcella and I said we weren't in the gunk long enough. I think they bought it."

Tara thought of something, "Hey Kim, are you ever going to tell Ron about your secret?"

"Not really, I think he would really freak out. I want to keep it away from him as long as possible."

"Figures the loser would have a stereotype human reaction." Bonnie muttered.

Kim was the fist one dress and she headed for the door, "Sorry girls but I am needed for a mission." She stepped outside and the light glinted off of her large silver rosary attached to the choker around her neck.

Kim was in a good mood, her last mission was finished without much hassle, she exchanged her jacket for a new one, which she was wearing right now, and Drakken and Shego was back in jail. She waited in line to board the bus for the ski trip for her school. She could hear Ron planning to find the snow beast rumored to be living in those mountains. Kim rolled her eyes, any monster that could live there knows how to cover their tracks to keep humans from finding them and those that do were just messing with people. "Get real Ron there is no snow beast."

"How would you know? Beside I will get the evidence and claim that reward." Ron said while Rufus nodded. Ron then notice something, "Hey Kim wouldn't your bling get you cold up in the snow?"

Kim followed where his finger was pointing and she spotted her rosary sticking out of her shirt and jacket. "It's fine Ron, beside you know I never take it off."

Ron shrugged before he saw something that made him stare, "Uh, KP, why are your parents here?"

"Don't be crazy why would…mom dad why are you here?" ask Kim surprised.

Kim's mother smiled and answered, "Your friend Bonnie called and said you guys were short on chaperone so we rushed over to help."

Ron noticed that Mrs. Possible had the earrings she always had on, which were two smaller version of Kim rosary, and he was about to ask why she still had them but stop figuring he get the same answer as Kim.

Kim growled and walk toward a smirking Bonnie, "May I ask why you felt like doing this?"

Bonnie smirk got bigger, "Oh come on Kim are you saying that you would not do the same thing?"

"No, but I am now considering it." she growled.

"That's your problem Kim you are too nice. I think you need to act out more. I mean you're a vampire. You can't be all nice all the time."

Kim growled and wished she could go and fight her. She knew she could beat her even in her seal state and Bonnie was in her true form but that would only cause problems for her now. She will just have to wait for when she can get back at her. "Go choke on a jock." She growled and moved toward Ron.

"You know that wasn't nice Bonnie." Tara said as she shuffled some cards, tarot cards to be exact.

"You try living with Connie and Lonnie for a while and see what happens. Call it my usual venting. I just hope Jess is okay." Tara looked to where Jess was and she had every single form of warm clothing that could be found.

"I know that. I'm not that found of could weather either. Maybe I'll just keep her company and practice some music." Marcella said as she brought a stringed instrument of sort.

"Sweet Mr. Dr. P and Mrs. Dr. P., it's cool you can make it." Ron said as Rufus squeaked his approval.

"It's great that you could come." Bonnie said as she made her way up, smiling like a cat that caught the canary.

"It'll be great to hear all sorts of stories from you two."

'And keep Ron from asking a lot of questions.' Bonnie thought as she said the line. The trip was underway as the Possible parents, plus Ron, started singing random songs.

'For vampires, Mrs. Possible is pretty laid back.' Tara thought, as she grabbed a card thinking of a person. That person was Ron.

'The Fool certainly suits Ron well. One who can change and become anyone he wants.' She giggled at this since it was ironic that 'the loser' was classed as 'the fool'. Kim growled as her parents sang more and more road songs. What was worst was some of the other students were getting into it. Her friend Ron was one of the first to sing along and was off key. Lucky her torture ended when they got to the ski lodge. Kim wanted nothing more then to hit the sloped and forget her parents, which was until she heard some the thing her parents were saying. "Mom, Dad can you please stop with the stories."

"I guess we can Kimmie cub." Her dad said while she groaned and the other kids laughed. She notices Bonnie laughing along with them. She knew Bonnie for years but it still did stop Kim from growling at her.

"Reminds me when I used to call you bubble butt." Anne said with a smile.

Kim stared open mouthed at that comment. She did not believe her mother said that, true she had another nickname her mother gave her but that one was more for her vampire side. This could not get any worst. Until she noticed someone wearing a shirt getting her to call out by asking, "Is that an otterfly?" The woman wearing the sweater turned around. She was in her mid-thirties, with black hair in a bowel cut, and was quite large for a woman.

"Are you also a cuddlebuddy collector?" She asked as she looked at Kim who had blushed.

"Oh, just a few." Anne Possible beamed as she heard this and said, "Oh, my little Kimmie is an avid collector. She always had this one, pandaroo, and she always went everywhere with it."

"MOM!" Kim said as Bonnie decided to once again embarrass Kim. She even said once again in a whisper, "Too nice. You need to get aggressive more." She had a near evil smirk after she got her mom talking about her cuddlebuddy collection and her Tim Burton DVD collection. Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin was approaching Ron.

"So, Stoppable, I'm looking for the Mt. Middleton, and I'm willing to let you in for 5%." Ron and Rufus looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude, if there's anything I learned from handling money, its math. 50%." He said as Barkin was caught off guard.

"Well, how about 10%?" He said as Ron thought about it, "Nah, I can probably get Mr. Dr. P. on the deal for free, and I'm the only person that really did bring a camera."

"Come on Jess, it won't be that bad." They heard as they saw Hope trying to get Jess out of the bus.

"Easy for you to say. You're not freezing your tail off!" Jess said as she got out wearing so much warm gear that you could barely see the blonde.

"You okay?" Ron asked as Rufus also squeaked his concern.

"I'm fine, but if anyone absolutely needs me, then I'll be either near the fire or in my room taking a long nap." Jess said grumpily and with a glare, one that even freaked Barkin out. Hope smiled and got up next to them, "Don't worry, Jess just hates cold weather. I'm not a fan of it either." Hope said as she also left the area. Kim looked out into the mountains on the outside balcony, seeing several people skiing down the slopes. She sighed and wishes she were out there not worrying about anything on this trip. She cursed her rival for doing this. What was wrong with how she was? So what if she was no really aggressive all the time. She did not what to do. "Is something on your mind, scarlet moon?"

Kim turned to see her mother coming next to her. Kim sighed, "It's been a while since you called me that."

Anne nodded, "Yes it has, from before we placed the seal on you. So can you tell me what is wrong?"

Kim looked at her mother, "This trip was to relax and I have to stop you two from sprouting some embarrassing story about me and it is all Bonnie's fault. All because she wants me to be more aggressive. Her reason is just cause I am a vampire and that I am too nice."

Anne thought about it then seemed to come to an understanding. "I think I now what is going on. Remember before your powers were sealed, who you played with before we went to school and met Ron?"

"Yeah it was Bonnie and the other girls."

"And the Kim she knew was your unseal state. Now you must admit you were a crazy child, always getting into spars and anything to be the boss. All of you girl had fun just being your selves with out human reactions. I guess she misses it. I think that is why she is always on your case she misses her friend."

Kim thought about it. Those days were fun, always playing with the girl in their true forms and trying to get better with their powers. She was a rough house without the seal and never lost in a spar with the girls. She knew she was aggressive, but she knew when to stop. Unlike other vampire she knew she let her friend try and get better every time not simply over power them but make sire they get enough to get stronger. Bonnie was always tying to get strong to be better then her sisters. Kim looked at her mom, "I guess you are right mom, but you are always aggressive and more laid back why should I be?"

"Cause you are too hyper and too ready for the next thing. You save the world every day and ready for the next fight, even in your sealed state. I'm laid back because I can be. My family is safe for now, and when the time come, I will show any one who messes with them how aggressive I can be."

Kim smiled and under stood. Then she got an idea, "Hey mom Bonnie wants mean and aggressive right so can you do something for me?"

Anne heard Kim idea and she smiled, she knew Kim was all right now. Just then Ron came sliding down the mountain screaming. He panted and fell into the snow. "Rufus…(huff)… snow beast…(huff)…Barkin…(huff)…crazy lady; need help."

Kim was certainly surprised at this statement. Ron didn't have Rufus with him was certainly unheard of.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Ron panted a bit, but calmed down enough.

"Mr. B and me were out there looking for the snow beast. Wade said it was a recent thing after a lady named Amy Hall started saying it was 'old news'. We found it, but there were more. Mutant monsters made by the crazy lady." Kim got out the Kimminucator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, what can you tell me about a former cuddler named Amy Hall?" She asked as Wade started typing.

"Sure thing Kim. Says here that she's the former president of the Cuddlebuddies society, but she was kicked out for suggesting making real cuddlebuddies. In fact they called her DNAmy, and that's because she was formerly a top geneticists. How'd you know that she was a former cuddler?" Wade asked after giving her the info. Kim just blushed before saying, "I just knew." She then looked at Ron and they left. On the way they passed Liz, who had some very suspicious things on her.

"Oh, Kim, I'll be hanging out with Jess and Hope after I take care of something." Kim nodded as Ron was wondering what was with the fox-like grin she had on her face. He also thought he saw a foxes shadow, but ignored it to save Rufus and Mr. Barkin. It could have just been a trick of the light. Ron showed Kim the way. She thought about what Liz was up too, but didn't pay too much to it.

'Just another one of her pranks.' She thought as they continued to where DNAmy was. They managed to get in to the lab, but they were expected.

"Now, now, you really shouldn't be here, but you brought a friend." Amy said as she looked at the two. Kim looked at the monstrous mutant that looked like cuddle buddies, the main one being a Rhino Rabbit.

"Miss Possible, I don't mean to bring this up, but time is a factor here!" Barkin screamed out as Ron scurried off and got Rufus before he become a mutant thanks to Amy, but he was knocked back towards Kim after getting his pet back.

"Don't worry Mr. Barkin. We'll get you out of here!" Kim said using her cheerleading skills as Ron tried to play distraction for her. Kim jumped into action as the two human size cuddle buddy charge at her. Kim smiled and dodge the blows with ease. These two were like any other henchmen big and muscular but slow and stupid. She nearly laughed as she flipped over them and they knock each other's head. Behind her a loud crash signaled the approach of the giant rhino rabbit. It roared before it tried to stomp on her.

Kim avoided it by jumping back. After getting near to the wall she waited for the beast to charge at her. She jumped off the wall and landed on the snow beast's back. It bucked and hopped around trying to get her loss but she held on strong. When the beast was about to slam into the wall to get her off she jumped off and slid near Ron.

Ron watched trying to find way to help her. When she slid near him he ran over to her. "KP I…whoa!" but he tripped and fell. He reached out to grab on Kim but he just missed, however he did garb something that let out a loud snapped as he hit the ground. He notice that Kim's rosary was no in his hands. "Sorry KP, it just…uhh KP?"

Kim was staring at the spot where her rosary was connected before she was enveloped in a red light. Her hair blew upward as if caught in the wind. Outside the moon that was somewhat visible in the day sky turned a light red. The people who notice had no idea what was going on. Anne looked at the red moon and gave a small smile. Bonnie and the girl, even Jessie and Hope came out to see it. They all smiled widely knowing what was going one. No one's smile was bigger then Bonnie's and she muttered, "She is back."

Ron and everyone stared as many bats fly out of nowhere and flew around Kim. Ron only saw peeks of Kim as she began to change. Her body filled out, as he bust and hips got larger and wider. She got taller and fit. Her skin paled slightly making her lose the slight tan she gained over the year around the world. Her hair got a little longer, reaching the small of her back and turned pure white. It made the snow dull in comparison. The bats flew away show Kim in her new form. She opens her eyes showing that they were red and slits.

Everyone was quite as Kim looked at her hands as she flexed them. Rufus squeaked and hid in his pocket. They all could feel the power that seems to flow off of Kim. "It has been so long since I was like this." She muttered.

DNAmy shook her head and figure that this new Kim would make a great cuddle buddy. "Get her boys!" she cried out.

The pig faced human cuddle buddy charged and threw a punch at Kim. Kim simply held up her arm and didn't even flinch as the punch made contact. Kim looked bored and the pig made another attempt. Kim blocked every single one with even looking. Finally she asked in a soft but bored tone, "Are you done yet?"

Before the pig could even make an action or noise she backhanded him but he was sent right into the wall. The other cuddle buddy jumped at her want to take her by surprise. She brushed his attack away with just her hand before she went low and swiped the cuddle buddies' feet from under him. She stood still turning and used her momentum to give it a kick that sent it into the wall as well.

Kim turned to Ron, "Ron, get Barkin." She ordered.

Ron gulped loudly and stuttered, "O-o-on it K-K-K-KP," before he ran toward Barkin.

The last beast cuddle buddy charged at her its head lower to hit her with full force. Kim just slowly lifted up her leg and show amazing flex ability by having her leg straight up parallel with her body. As the beast near her she kicked down right on top of its head. The beast crumpled and groans. Kim stood over it, "Even a beast of science you are still a beast," she pulled back her leg and growled, "Know you place." And kicked it hard.

The beast eyes went wide before it was kick all the way across the room and right into the machine that changed them. The machine was ripped apart on impact and they whole lair shook. Despite the shaking of the lair, she still managed to ensure that Amy Hall, DNAmy, was apprehended, and they managed to get out. Unfortunately, the fight had sent one of the mutants into something that started to cause the lab to explode. Not only that, the explosion caused an avalanche.

"Need a ride?" Mr. Possible said as he looked towards his currently silver haired daughter, the slightly freaked out Ron and Rufus, the unconscious Amy, and the completely freaked Mr. Barkin.

"Of course, and thanks daddy." Kim said as they all got on board of the super tech snowboard that her dad made and outran the avalanche. A lot of the kids heard what was going on and wondered what was going on and saw Kim with the others snowboarding down the mountain outrunning an the avalanche. Liz peaked her head out from the room and asked, "Why hasn't Kim put the seal back on?" The other girls wondered this too as they still felt her youki. Before any of the students could start asking questions, Kim took Ron and ducked out of sight.

"Ron, I think you're still holding on to something of mine." She asked, and the fact that she looked like she meant business still freaked Ron out. He then remembered the Rosario that he put in his pocket.

"Oh, here KP." He said as she snapped it back on. She then started returning to her previous form, green eyes, red hair and everything. She looked at Ron once more.

"Just keep what you saw a secret between us ok?" Kim then made her way to the other girls who gather around her talking at once. She could not help but smile with them. Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "Good to have you back Kim."

"I didn't go anywhere. I'm still me, but I can control myself more." Kim said, before she wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "But I guess after feeling how I was years ago, I do seem a little different. I won't try and act out more then I should but I might do it from time to time."

Bonnie smirked before she said, "Well what about those one that saw you?"

"Ron will keep a secret, and Amy is crazy so no one will believe her. Barkin on the other hand I think needs a good memory wipe." Kim looked at Tara.

"No problem Kim."

Later watched as Amy was pulled into and police car as she flirted with him. He shivered not willing to go near that woman with a twenty-foot pole. After change him into a giant mole rat monster he did not want anything to do with her.

Bonnie smirked thinking thing would be better now when she heard, "Bon-Bon!"

She turned to see her mother in a heavy coat walking toward her. The guys and a few girls took a double take as she walk by them and some even started to drool. Mrs. Rockwaller had the body a model would kill for. Even under that coat you can tell that she had an hourglass figure. She smiled and wave to her daughter and several guys fell over watching her. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Anne called and said they could use a few more chaperones. So I came here as fast as I can. Isn't this great Bon-Bon?"

"But…why?" was all Bonnie could ask?

"Well I though there were to many kids here for just me and James and Kim said you would enjoy having your mother here as well." Anne said with a smile.

Bonnie head was spinning, Kim did this but she must have done this before Kim got her power unsealed, "But, but. But,"

"*Sigh* Really Bon-Bon I don't remember you being this fluster when you walked in on me and your father that one time we invited that nice woman to join us."

Bonnie broke out in an embarrassing blush before screaming "MOM!"

Everyone laughed though several guys fainted imaging the scene describe. Kim laughed the hardest of all. Bonnie glared at her but could not help but get a small smile; maybe Kim wasn't that different after all if she could do this to her. Then she noticed her mother moving away talking to several of the students and Bonnie heard another story about her "MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither me or my co-writer own this, and it's doubtful we ever will.**

**NOTE: I originally posted it as an incomplete chapter, but decided to not be lazy and finally finish it up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Chapter 2: Vampire+Switched-**

The trip was over without too much problem. Bonnie was embarrassed by the stories her mother told the students, but a number of boys fainted from all the sexual implication. Ron had a lot of questions regarding what happened, and took it upon himself to ask if it was real since Barkin had no memory of the transformation Kim went through.

"Kim, you think we stop by Bueno Nacho before heading home?" Kim sighed at the fact that this was coming, "Sure, right after cheer practice okay?" Ron nodded and Rufus squeaked in agreement as they continued the day. After practice Kim shared the news with the other girls. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Bonnie thought about it then said, "I think we all need to go. No, no listen; if he is going to know the truth about Kim he will have more questions and it think it will be better f he knows everything. And this way if he responds badly we can have Tara wipe his mind, or what little of it he has."

The other girls were quiet and saw that Bonnie was making sense. "Okay then lets get ready and meet Ron at Bueno Nacho."

A half an hour later the cheerleading team entered the restaurant and saw Ron sitting at their table. He was surprised that Kim was not alone and they gather around the table, some sitting behind them leaning over the top. Before he could say anything Kim started, "Ron I now you want to know everything and we feel you should be told the whole truth about us. The girls are like me."

Ron looked to each face, "They are all to turn into what you turned into?"

Kim relies what she said and corrected herself, "No I mean they are all monsters like me. Let just introduce what we are. I am a vampire, Bonnie is a succubus,"

"You mean like the role playing game that attack and suck out souls with love?" Ron asked confused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "That's only in video games, we do not suck out souls, but we do deal with love."

"Tara is a witch," added Kim wanting to get this done.

Tara smile and before Ron could ask anything she pulled out her wand and wave it at his bowl if nachos for Rufus. The plate grew bigger and deeper and Rufus went wide-eyed. Quick as a flash he hugged Tara's arm, to her amusement and the dive into the new larger bowl headfirst.

"Liz is a Kitsune, or a fox spirit," she added seeing Ron about to ask. "Crystal is a mermaid and Jessie is a Lamia or as she like to be called a naga."

"Okay what is that and what is the difference?" Ron asked holding up his hands to stop her, he was getting confused about what each girl was.

"My top half is human but my bottom half is that of a snake." Jessie answered, "and the name is pretty much saying someone is a male or a man."

Ron nodded getting it as Kim finished, "Hope is a Jurogumo and Marcella is a nymph."

"That's mean I am a spider woman and she is a tree or nature spirit." Hope said, "So what do you want to know first?"

"Well, I'd like to know if the vampire myths are true." Ron said as Kim shook her head.

"The myths about crosses are half right. Vampires don't avoid them for religious reasons, but we do avoid them because they act as a natural seal. In fact there are some vampires that are religious, but we do need to drink blood though." Ron got somewhat scared at this little thing. He was still curious on some things though.

"How come you didn't tell me about this, and how long have you been friends with Bonnie?" Kim figured that this would come out.

"We've been friends since before Pre-K." Bonnie said getting his attention.

"We used to hang out as kids before she met you. We often fought in our true forms with Kim being the bossy one."

"Bonnie!" Kim said as Bonnie giggled with a mischievous, but Liz said, "It's true you know. You constantly got us to fight you in our true forms." Liz giggled as she let her eyes slit briefly.

"Don't mind them too much. Bonnie's been on Kim's case since Kindergarten. She had her full power and form sealed." Tara said as she placed her wand down and shuffled some tarot cards. "Sealed?" Kim pointed to her rosary.

"This absorbs my youki, that's a monster's energy they use or send off. That's the stuff you felt in the lair. It also keeps me in a human form so I can go out with other humans and no one would notice. The other girl are in their human form and can transform at will."

"So why sealed?" was Ron questions.

"Vampires are very powerful. There are classes of monster depending on how powerful the average of that monster is." Kim started, "E class is the weakest. Most are not strong fighter or even much of a treat to other monster of other classes or even human adults. Then there;s D class. They are more of a treat to human but they can be beaten. They are less then average monsters. C classes are monsters that can beat a human easy they're your average monsters and have some strong point, but are rather simple. B class are more powerful monsters that and a threat to other monsters. They can be beaten, but unless you're a higher class you have to really work for it. A classes are powerful monster and few can beat them, it is not impossible but they are a force to be reckon with. Some other classes can beat other classes next to their class with hard work but that is rare. These are rank on average of that monster and not indefinable. I am not saying a D class can beat an A class, but they can beat a C class with work and maybe a B class with a lot of help. Now S class is the most powerful. They are the monsters of legends. Few monster types are in this class, and they can wipe out an entire city. Some other monsters believe that S class monsters are the closest you can get to gods. Vampires are in this class as well as Yoko and few other monsters."

"Yoko?" Ron asked felling like his head was going to split.

"They are also fox spirits." Liz answered knowing more of the subject, "But think of us Kitsune as more tricksters and illusionists while Yoko are fighters. We can fight and use fox fire like Yoko but they're stronger naturally."

Kim continued with her explanation, "Everyone here is B to A class and I am an S class. Vampires are powerful and can release a lot of energy unless sealed. Most vampires have seals on them but can still hold their own even if sealed."

Ron rubbed his head thinking of it. "So what do you monster do really? I mean all I know about is from movies, TV and games. And they aren't…well," he did not know how to put it with out offending them.

Bonnie snorted, "Those things aren't every right. Yeah they have some facts but that is what humans know and believed over the years."

"That's true. 'The Little Mermaid' wasn't historically accurate for past relations." Crystal said as she took a sip of drink.

"Really?" She nodded a yes to Ron's question.

"Yes. Monster/human relations have always been pretty poor throughout the centuries. Unless it was a man the group really liked, most sailors were eaten. Not a pretty picture, but I won't eat you Ron." Ron paled somewhat at this.

"Her kind isn't the only one that had poor relations." Hope spoke with a solemn voice, "Jurogumo are spider women, but the closest English translation is 'prostitute spider'. My species would lure in mates and drain them of their fluids while disguised as geisha or as high class prostitutes."

"The Lamias aren't that better at times." Jess said, getting in the topic, "The few that tried to take human lovers would try not to accidentally crush them like prey. It also didn't help that we might snuggle in a random human's home on a cold night for warmth." She then saw Ron was slightly confused at this.

"We're part snake and lose energy in cold weather." Jess answered before Ron could ask.

"That's cool I guess, but what about Tara?" He asked wondering if she could transform.

"Well, I was bullied a lot for being a 'borderline being', a creature that is both human and monster. Witches in the past were hated because we found how to gain the power of the monsters, and were the few humans to study them. I live here, but I wouldn't mind living among others of my kind. A witch can be male or female, but most people think of ugly old women that cause trouble. Thank you William Shakespear for writing MacBeth." Tara answered. Bonnie patted her back a bit.

"Succubi and vampires got the worst relationships. Succubi are confused for the Lilim, devils, because of our almost insatiable libido. Succubi are considered beings of lust and are accepted sometimes, but often chased away."

"Bonnie's right. Vampires have some of the worst relations with humans because we need blood, and we have the most power. Not to mention live for many years in a youthful body." Kim said, causing Ron to spurt his soda out. Kim and bonnie, who were right in front of the spray, glared at the sudden and sticky bath. Ron gave a small sheepish chuckle at this before giving them a napkin to clean off. Kim dried her self and continued where she left off. "Vampires are the closest to immortality. When we hit our peak we stay there. How old do you think my mom is?"

Stunned at the random question Ron answered, "I say mid-thirties."

Kim gave a knowing smirk, "She is one hundred seventy eight this year." Kim was sure if he was drinking again he would and sprayed them again. "That is what I mean, vampire live for many years some have lived for a least a thousand. But in the end if you are not with a vampire you will live alone. My dad will die unless my mother turns him into a vampire and he doesn't want to. Even my friends here can't out live me unless I get killed. It's both a gift and a curse."

Ron was quite taking it all in. He looked at all of them and sighed, "This is a lot to take in, but thanks for trusting me."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You seemed to be taking this rather well."

"Yeah but I know Kim since Per-K and I gotten to know you guys after the Gill incident and you guy are no different, so who am I to judge."

The girls smiled before Bonnie said, "That's great not many humans would react to this so well. I guess we don't have to erase your memories after all."

"You know that's not how memory magic works entirely Bonnie." Tara said as Rufus continued to eat and swim in Ron's own creation, "It puts the memories in the subconscious, but with Ron here, it might give him a case of amnesia so bad he'd be a vegetable." She finished as Liz shook her head.

"That's a big 'no' in my book. Inari-sama wouldn't be pleased if someone became like Ron became a vegetable." This got some stares, but it was time to go.

"Sorry, but I'll see everyone tomorrow." Kim said as she grabbed Ron. Bonnie had a gleam in her eyes as she said, "If she's starting to fall for him, I've got to see how far he's willing to go." Bonnie sighed as she shut her locker and exit the locker room. So far her chances for becoming team captain were working. She sold a truckload of chocolate as well as get new uniforms for the team. Sure her mother, sister and other succubi she knew bought eighty percent of them, and she used her charm on some of the other buyers, but she did sell them. She wondered if Kim even sold her box she gave her, sure it was only one box, but Kim could have asked to sell more.

They girls loved the gold uniforms and Hope hugged her tight; "I can't believe you got these made from Jurogumo silk. These will feel amazing as we can go into or true forms in them."

"Hey I just want the best for my girls, unlike Kim."

"Hey that is not fair," Liz muttered, "She only has a school budget for our uniforms and these are expensive."

Just then Kim enter the gym and her jaw dropped seeing the girls, "Like them Kim?" asked Bonnie. "This is what a hundred fifty percent looks like."

"You sold all those boxes and got new uniforms?" she asked felt one of the skirts and knew what it was made of. Kim put two and two together and narrowed her eyes at Bonnie; "You sold them to some succubi, didn't you?"

Bonnie smirked, "Well, I will not denied I sold most of my boxes to them but I sold other boxes as well. You know how much succubi love chocolate, even my sister bought some."

Kim growled when Ron came running into the gym. He paused seeing them in their uniforms before going to Kim. "KP, we have a lead on Killigan let's go."

"Tough luck Kim, I will take care of things here." Bonnie said as Kim was dragged out the door. Bonnie let out a hmm, and that got Tara's attention, "What's on you mind?"

"Just thinking, about trying Ron as my destine one."

Tara looked shocked, "Really? But I thought you didn't like him."

"He is annoying, and a loser, but he didn't reject all of us for being who we are, so he is put up a notch in my book, putting him at notch one. But the way I see it, it is a win-win. If he is my destine one then I finally found him, and if not then I am one step closer to finding him."

Tara smirked, "Well you at least have a good guy if he is, but what about that other guy Kim was with yesterday?"

Bonne shorted, "Please I can tell that he is a complete and total tool. I could flash him and he wouldn't so much as blink. No I will have to try and get Ron later." The mission went well and Duff was in jail, but Kim was still angry.

"That guys worst then most humans, present company excluded. A complete and total tool with no sense of humility." Kim said angrily as she and Ron had gotten back to school.

"I agree on the tool part, but you were just as competitive as Will was." Ron said, getting Kim to look at him. "I mean it's not just the whole 'I've got the same kind of gadgets to make me look cool', but it's also with Bonnie. She's challenging you and you didn't want to admit that she could be as good as you." Ron

Kim realized her own fault in this, but still had the problem of simply letting it go.

"I think I get the point, but it's still Bonnie. Ugh, I'm just going to go home and start a bath with some wolfsbane. Water is a weakness of vampires and reverses the youki flow, turning it into electric shocks unless wolfsbane is present." Kim said answering before Ron asked.

"That's why you didn't like going to the pool during summer!" Ron said as Rufus squeaked, "Pool, bad news." Kim said goodbye and left, but Bonnie was nearby and saw.

'Now to start.' She thought as she managed a cry just loud enough for Ron to catch.

"Bonnie, you okay?" He asked after investigating the sound and saw Bonnie crouched on the ground.

"Ron? Well, at least someone came to help me out." She said not really looking or sounding like she was disgusted with him before she continued, "Do you think you could help me home. These breasts of mine are so big that they hurt sometimes." Ron gulped when she held her own breasts.

'Now to seal the deal for part one.' She thought as she caught his eye. Ron briefly felt something but then said, "Sure Bonnie, the good guys help out anyone in need." Ron took Bonnie to her house and she didn't know what to think. Sure Ron was charmed, but he seemed different then others. He almost was like he wasn't in the charm the way he was acting. They talked a bit and Bonnie learned a little about him, if he was her destined one then this was important. She noticed his naked mole rat peeking out of his pocket every now and again wondering what was going on. She released her charm after she got in her house and he reached the sidewalk.

She watched out the window and saw him confused before he started towards his house. She turned around and her mother was right in front of her with a knowing smirk on her face. "So who was that Bon-Bon?"

"Just a guy I charmed, he might be my destined mate or not I am just checking." She said as if it didn't matter.

Her mother wrapped Bonnie in a hug, "So tell, me was he different or do you feel something about him?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but answered anyway seeing as she wasn't going to get out of this without saying anything.

"He did act a little different then when I charm someone. He talked, but not just about how pretty I was or the usual. We got to know each other a little better."

"Like just meeting each other or like a date?" Bonnie mother asked.

Bonnie was about to answer when she realized, she didn't really know.

Ron was scratching his head when he walked into Kim's house. He found Kim talking with her mother. She noticed him and asked, "Hey Ron, where were you?"

"Oh, I bumped into Bonnie and she was saying that her…ahh…chest was hurting so I took her home."

Kim raise and eyebrow while Anne gave a knowing smirk. "Did you fell different when you saw her or confused afterwards?" Kim asked.

"Now you mention it yeah I guess I did."

Kim sighed, "Well Ron you just got charmed,"

"Okay, what?"

Kim sighed again, "She used a succubus spell on you that make you fall for her and do what she says. I'm pretty sure she's trying to see if you are her destined mate. Don't know why she did. She really didn't seem interested in you before."

"So what is a destined mate anyway."

Anne answered him, "Succubi like Bonnie and her mother are dying out. They will only reproduce with one person, and the succubi know that person as a destined mate. Many succubi go though their whole lives, and not all of them have found their destined mate. They try and use love and lust to find the that is one reason many human think succubi are what they think they are."

"Okay, that's new. So Bonnie's checking to see if I was her 'destined one'?" Ron asked as Kim nodded.

"Yeah, a succubus that finds her destined one stays with him for life. They're loyal lovers." Kim added as they walked home. Ron thought about something that irked him.

"You said something about not bathing in regular water, so why go on the missions with scuba diving, and how did you avoid the electric shock?" Kim giggled a bit before answering, "My mom and dad worked on a wolfsbane lotion that could last for hours when applied, but it mainly works for hours on rainy days. That's why I rush it with the diving missions."

"But on the topic of succubi, if you are her destined one then you'll certainly have a very active sex life." Liz's voice came but neither really saw her.

"Down here." She said causing them to look at a decent sized vixen that was sitting upright.

"Regular fox form for around town today?" Kim asked as three more fluffy foxtails appeared briefly before fading from view.

"Okay, and that means?"

"That means that as long as it's sexual in nature then Bonnie will play and get aroused from it. Most of the girls, other then me, almost swore to never enter again since Mrs. Rockwaller has a lot of porn and hentai movies. If you aren't a kitsune, yoko, or succubus you will be traumatized as a kid." Liz answered as she walked alongside them. Ron blushed at the implication of it. "Tell me about," Kim deadpanned. "I locked myself in my room for a week unable to look at anybody, and then after I was over it Mrs. Rockwaller showed one that home movie of her and my mother doing it together. I locked myself in my room for weeks and could not even look are answer my mother."

Liz noticed Ron having a pure red face. She giggled and could not wait to tell the others.

The next day Ron looked around for Bonnie before closing his locker door. He then found Bonnie in front of him. "Listen, loser I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday. I figure I find a way to pay you back,"

Ron interrupted her, "Bonnie about yesterday you don't have to do anything, I know about the charm thing."

Bonnie looked surprised before figuring that Kim must have told him. "Well, I will see if you are my destined one. If not, then it's not skin off my bones." And with that she left.

Ron made his way to Kim and found her opening her locker, "What's up Ron?"

"Just ran into Bonnie, she knows that I know about the charm. Should I be worried?"

"Nah, she won't be bad," Kim answered. "If you are not her destine one then thing will be the same."

"How can she tell if I am her destined one?"

"Don't really know, it's a succubus thing," said Kim before Wade popped up on her computer in her locker. "Hey guys, you won't believe who is asking for help." And he showed a picture of Drakken and Shego tied up. The two heroes stared. Ron and Kim rode their donkeys to the bottom of the grand cannon to find where the single is came from. "Brain switching, that is just sick and wrong." Ron muttered with Rufus nodding with him.

"Let's just count our self lucky he only did it to steal whatever is classified that private Dobbs and Colonel Ray handle. If he got the body of a world leader or worst a monster who knows what would happen."

Ron thought of something, "Hey Kim is Shego a monster? I mean the stuff she does is not…well,"

Kim sighed, "I do not now but I am guessing no she doesn't seem to be a monster."

They reach a broken down shack and found the inside deserted. The look around when Ron pulled on a stovepipe and an elevator door open. They went inside, "Really Drakken put in elevator music." Ron complained while Rufus blew a raspberry.

The heroes entered a warehouse full of crates. After a little bit of searching and Kim using her senses they found Drakken and Shego's bodies. After they undid the gags and rope several of Drakken's henchmen and Shego in Colonel Ray's body. "Going some where?" she asked. "Well, Shego, since you asked, I was thinking of returning that mind switching machine and returning the minds to their respective owners, but that's after I kick, your, ass." Kim said as she leapt at Shego.

"Since when did Possible cuss?" Drakken asked as Ron started for him. Shego and Kim started their usual fight, but Shego noticed that Kim was a lot more aggressive and going in for potential victory shots.

"When did you get this good princess?" She asked as she blocked another punch before trying a sweeping kick.

"Always have. Just held back since fighting is in my blood." Kim said as she leaped backwards in a flip before tossing a thug. Ron was trying his best against the hired henchmen, but they had the advantage of size. Fortunately, Ron was used to being a distraction and was quite good with plans under pressure. He not only tripped some up, but even slid under them to escape and distract them from Kim. Shego, still colonel Ray's body managed to trip Kim towards the brain switcher.

"KP!" Ron called out as Drakken, in Private Dobbs' body, sneaked up behind him and tossed him in the other side of the machine just as Kim was fell in on accident, and the machine started. Ron felt strange through out the whole thing. After he felt it stop he opens his eyes and was shocked. He never saw anything so clear and detailed before. He could hear the sound of everyone slow breathing and smelt several things some good a few others real nice. He turned to his horror at seeing himself rubbing his head. He groaned and figured out that he switch his brain with Kim's.

Kim felt well; there were no other words for it, weak. Her eye sight was worse then before but from what she could tell it still twenty-twenty. Her other senses were normal and when she saw her body next to her she knew what happen.

Drakken growled getting annoyed at this one sided fight but laughed seeing what happen to his nemesis, "Well Kim Possible lets see you beat us now in the buffoon's body."

Kim in Ron's body suddenly jumped up and kicked Drakken in the chest and sent him flying. Ron ran to help but was blocked by the henchmen. Ron knew he might have a better chance now in Kim's body and threw a punch, which a henchman blocked with his stun staff. The henchman went flying into a create leaving the others stunned. Ron then grinned, "Boo-yeah."

Kim untied the private Dobbs and Colonel Ray before heading for the door. Shego got in front of her and Kim attacked. While not as strong as her body, Ron she was glad Shego was not in her body. So they were about even with Shego have her new body an army woman's that gave her a little edge, after sliding under Shego's legs as met up with the others and went to the elevator and escaped.

Ron' grin never left his face, "Did you see that? That was OW!" Kim had whacked him in the head.

"Ron you need to know a lot before you can do anything in my body, got that?" he nodded fearing the look Kim had on her…or his face. Kim sighed, "Lets just get to my house and get this sorted out." They managed to get back to Middleton, and Anne and Mr. Possible were in the kitchen after Kim explained what happened.

"So, Ron's in your body, while you're in his?" Mr. Possible asked after the explanation.

"Yes daddy, thanks to Drakken and Shego we've been body swapped." Kim said, oddly enough their voices seemed to switch as well.

"It's still so weird to hear your voice coming out of my body, but I've never felt so powerful in my entire life." Ron said as he flexed and moved Kim's body around, reveling in the swap.

"Sure, you can be happy about it, until it rains and you can't go anywhere without applying the special lotion or using an umbrella, and what would happen if a car drove by and splashed you?" Ron stopped at that statement and shivered.

"The main problem now is the cheer squad. You may have my body, but you don't have my moves. Bonnie's going to keep the girls in line until we get this settled." Anne was working on dinner watching Kim try and teach Ron how to control her powers so he would seem normal. She smiled thinking of how much work Kim must be doing with Ron. "Okay Ron you know I am stronger then normal even with my powers sealed. Yet I don't really look it right?"

Ron thought of it and agreed, "Yeah when I saw you with your white hair you looked bigger but leaner then anything else and you kick that rhino thing like a football."

Kim nodded seeing they were on track. "That is because vampires don't use their muscles in a fight they use their youki. It is channeled through our body and limbs and release when we strike. Even with my powers sealed I can still crack a punch. So let see how much control you have."

"Um, if this is your body shouldn't I have your control?" Ron asked.

"No, the body doesn't really control the youki but the mind does so it's up to you so let's get to work."

Anne watched them and laughed a few times when Ron messed up, and he hurt himself a little. When she called them for dinner hours later, Ron looked sore. "Ron I call your mother and told her something happen and you will be spending the night."

"Thanks," muttered Ron, as he was about to drink a glass of water before it was knocked from his hands.

"Ron, water will only hurt you." Reminded Kim as she sat down.

Ron sat and found that Anne placed a bag of blood by his plate. "Umm,"

Kim sighed, "Just drink it, it will be good for you."

"Where do you guys get this stuff anyway?" he asked lifting the bag and looking at it.

"Oh I know a guy in the morgue and he sells the blood that is clean to vampires." Anne said as she cut into her bag and pour some into a glass. "That's kind of creepy Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said as he repeated the action as well. He then took a sip, and almost downed the blood drink in one go.

"Does blood always taste that good for a vampire? That was even better then a naco!" Ron said as Anne and Kim rolled their eyes.

"Not always. Taste varies from person to person, and it also varies depending on other facts, such as age and freshness." Ron looked at his body and pondered something. Anne saw the gleam in his eye.

"I wouldn't try sucking blood directly from your own body. Not only will it weaken your body, you'll also have to endure James giving you the boyfriend talk. A vampire sucking blood directly is the same as a romantic kiss, a show of affection." Ron and Kim blushed at this, and Ron stopped any thoughts of seeing how he tasted.

"Now, then. If you kids don't mind an 'old lady' like myself showing you a few things, then let me go upstairs for a bit and change. Meet me by the basement." Anne said as she walked off. They went down the stairs and waited for Anne. They did not have to wait long as she came down wearing a light leather one-piece suit that showed all her curves. Ron's eye went wide and Kim looked at him, "Do I really get that look on my face."

Anne laughed, "It has been a while since I had to help Kimme with her powers so this will be a nice change of pace. Okay Ron I know Kim has taught you some control, so show me what you know."

And he did for thirty minutes straight till Anne was satisfied. "Well the good news is that you are now able to go out and be with normal human with out much trouble."

"And the bad news?" asked Ron.

"You are nowhere nears Kim's level of control nor good enough to use too well in combat."

"Aw man."

"It's alright, Ron lets start again," said Anne.

The next day Ron and Kim made their way to the cheerleaders to tell them the bad news. But before they get close Bonnie was in front of Kim and leaned forward showing some of her cleavage. She looked straight into Kim's eyes and sent her charm at her. "Hey Ron, looking to spend more time with me?"

Even if she was in Ron's body Kim's mind was unaffected. "Sorry Bonnie but you are charming the wrong mind."

Bonnie looked confused before she saw Kim or Ron in Kim's body, looked affected by her charm and said, "I would love to spend more time with you."

'This is so weird.' Bonnie thought as Ron and Kim sat out of cheer practice. The girls asked Tara if there was some way to switch them back, but it was a no go.

"I'm not that far along in my magic lessons. Switching minds isn't something that can be done in an instant." Tara said as they sat around.

"I'm meeting Ron, who's still in Kim's body, after school, and it would get really awkward if Ron is my 'destined one' and I start making out with him as a girl." Bonnie said as the girls nodded.

"Yeah, it would be weird if I liked a guy that was trapped in a woman's body. I don't mind a bit of sexuality, but that's going a little too far for me." Liz said as she simply lay down on the floor. There was a bit of groaning from Kim, "Alright, we get it Liz. It's bad for a boy to be in a girl's body. Kitsune and their fertility speeches." There was some minor giggling as the cheer practice went on, but with Bonnie taking the lead as Ron and Kim sat out. Ron wasn't in the cheer squad to begin with, and Kim was in the wrong body. As the practice continued, Kim groaned, "Who knows when we can find Drakken so we can get our bodies back."

"Don't worry Kim I am sure he will turn up soon." Said Ron

"Before or after the cheer off?" asked Kim.

Before Ron could answer Kim's Kimmunicator went off. "Go Wade."

"Right I forgot you guys were switched but maybe not for long Drakken tired to send a threaten message to the world leaders but he use a hand puppet as we had his body. But I was able to track it location."

"That is great Wade. Send a ride for us." Kim said as she shut off the Kimmunicator. Ron and Kim managed to get back in their bodies before the cheer off, and Ron met up with Bonnie.

"Sorry about the weirdness." Ron said as he chuckled a bit. Bonnie just smiled knowing that it was Ron in his own body, "It's okay. At least it won't be as weird now. I know where to go first." Bonnie said getting some weird looks from people as they left the premises. They spent some time at various places, but they wound up at the mall and started some shopping at Club Banana.

"I wind up here a lot with Kim, but uh," Ron said as Bonnie drew him elsewhere to model some outfits. Bonnie smiled as she watched Ron model her outfits for her. Sure he was not the most handsome boy nor shows much muscles but he was a nice boy. She knew that a destine one is not the one that is the most handsome or sexy man but the one she would spend the rest of her life with and help keep the up the succubi race.

She knew Ron from Kim for years even if she rarely interacted with him. She knew that he would go through thick or thin with Kim and did so a few times. She wanted that, that feeling that someone would go through so much for her. After he took her home she turned to him, "Well Ron this was fun and I have made a decision."

Ron looked surprised at this and even more surprised when she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I do believe that you are my destine one. See you later some time."

She then walked to her door with a sway of her hips knowing that both Ron and Rufus was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Rosario+Vampire. If I did I'd be making money, but I'm not taking a cent for this idea. My co-writer, shadowwriter329, doesn't own either idea either. That is unless he's not telling me something he should.**

**-Chapter 3: Vampire+Reunions-**

It had been a week since Kim and Ron switched bodies, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Well, unless you count Bonnie doing a few things with Ron now and again. Sometimes with him charmed, like when she made him see the latest 'chick flick' as he calls them, and sometimes of his own free will. Kim wonder if Bonnie believed that Ron was her destined one with the way she had been going with him. She figured she would have to ask Bonnie tomorrow. She walked into her house, and saw her mother on the phone, talking to her dad. Seeing Kim Anne hung up phone and said, "Your father might be a little late, I already ordered pizza."

Kim got an idea of what happen, "He leaned on the button again and launched the rocket early?"

"Yep. I swear they launch more rockets by accident then planned. I got bags ready for our slices, and for the twins." Anne said and she moved to the fridge and grabbed some bags from the secret compartment, for when guests are over and they try to get something from the fridge.

Kim smiled at the idea of O positive poured over her slices.

At the Middleton Space center James Possible was trying to assess the damage on the launched rocket, when his phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Possible, your old pal Bob Chen here. Did you just launch a rocket over there?" asked Bob.

"On the QT Bob, prototype G6 rocket. Yep, she went up like a beauty," responded James. "Too bad she wasn't supposed to go up until next Thursday."

Bob chuckled, "Lean on a button again?"

James shook his head, "Roger that Bob."

"So, we'll see you at the class reunion next weekend?" inquired Bob.

"Affirmative on that." James said before he looked at the monitors "Oh! Looks like the military is surrounding my rocket, better hop off."

"See ya at the reunion, buddy!" Bob let out chuckle as he hung up the phone. "Same old Possible..."

His laughter was cut short as he swiveled around in his chair to find three shadowed figures with glowing red eyes closing in on him.

"Ahh!" screamed the Astronomer. Ron sighed at the weirdness that was going on the next day. People noticed and started talking about how the 'loser' was dating the 'queen bee' of the social ladder. Rufus popped out of his pocket and tried to comfort him, but it wasn't that much of use. "Sorry Rufus, but it's just so weird. I know she charms me sometimes, but I can't really remember what it's like."

"Let me guess Stoppable, you've been charmed by Bonnie?" Josh Mankey said as he strolled up alongside him. Ron had a slight glare at him, mainly because his name still was too close to sounding like monkey.

"So, what? It's not like she has to right?"

"Calm down Ronald. I just want to talk. Besides, we both dislike monkeys okay." Josh said, but Kim was watching the exchange, unsure what was going on, as Josh handed Ron a card.

"Look Stoppable, you stop by this place, and mention my name. A friend of mine will let out walk out of the store with some 'adult video rentals'. It might give you some ideas if you're Bonnie's 'destined mate'. See ya 'round." Josh then walked off as Ron saw the card said, 'Wolf Moon Video Rentals' and it had an address.

"Okay Ron, why did Josh give you this?" Kim asked as she picked up the card.

"I don't know. Think he knows about you and the girls?" before Kim could answer, the kimmunicator beeped and had Wade on the air. "I've got a weird one!" said Wade.

"Okay how weird?" responded Kim.

"Professor Ramesh from the Mount Middleton Observatory needs your help." informed Wade.

"I know that name from somewhere...I think he's a friend of my Dad." muttered Kim.

"Ramesh's partner, Professor Chen is missing!" explained Wade.

"Wade set up a ride." Kim said as she put her Kimmunicator away.

"How do you know you day was friends with him?" Ron asked.

"Dad told me about a reunion he and his buddies were going to. We told us some crazy tales like they were the big brains on the campus and that they were counting on their friend to tired to get dates for them."

"Did he do it?" Ron asked.

Kim snorted, "From what dad said this Drew guy brought three robots that could barely have passed for vacuum cleaners. He dressed them up with dresses and wigs and called them Bebe."

Ron pictured it and laughed loudly, Rufus falling back into his pocket from laughing so hard. Kim laughed as well, "Yeah my reaction too. And from what dad said so was theirs. They went long and hard, he said Drew dropped out after that."

"From one round of laughs?" Ron asked as he got that almost every day of his life.

"Dad said they went at it for almost a week. I don't know how funny it was I guess he just had to see it."

After that their ride arrived. They landed a bit away from the Observatory. "So how was it with Bonnie?"

Ron shrugged, "I do not know I mean half those…do I call them dates? Anyway I was charmed, I have no idea what I did during those ones."

"I saw you with her in a nice movie."

"Really I remember her suggesting…Aw man she made me see a chick flick!"

"Not the time Ron," part of the Observatory then exploded. "Really not the time."

And they ran to help out. Dr Ramesh backed away, as smoke poured out the damaged computers and machinery in his laboratory as from the shadowy figures closing in on him.

"Stay back!" pleaded the Indian Astronomer as the intruders fully emerged from the shadows. His jaw dropped in shock as the light revealed them as a trio of feminine robots.

All three were identical in appearance with blond hair, red eyes, tight black fabric covering their upper torso like a sleeveless version of Kim's mission top and covering blow the midriff like a bikini. All posed a mole like indentation just above the right of their upper lip and their hair was done in an old fashioned style from the 1950s with a hairband.

"Dr. Ramesh, we have come for you." announced the robots as they closed in on him.

Dr. Ramesh couldn't figure out why they would come for him, "Who? Who are you?"

The robots suddenly vibrated rapidly for a few seconds before blurring around the room at super speed.

"I am Bebe," announced the first as it appeared behind him.

"I am Bebe," announced the second as it appeared the left of her.

"I am Bebe," announced the third as she closed the circle around him.

"And I am Kim." announced Kim as she and Ron entered the building

"KP, am I seeing things?" Ron asked as he eyed the robots

The Bebes turned their attention to Kim and scanned her, "Analysis Subject: Kim Possible. Threat level: Minimal."

"Minimal? That cuts me deep." sarcastically replied Kim before she jumped at them. she did a pair of back flips before launching herself at the lead Bebe with a flying kick. The Bebe easily caught her by the legs and flung her towards the observatory's giant telescope. Kim managed to flip in the air and plant her feet on the side of the telescope before springing back down to the ground.

Kim was shocked, sure she was hold back some but these robots were tougher then they looked. "KP!" Ron called as he tried to go for the rosario, but was stopped as a Bebe said, "Subject: Buffoon, threat level: Buffoon." Rufus and Ron just gawked at that a bit.

"That doesn't make any since! How can buffoon be a threat level?" Ron yelled, as he continued to try to get to Kim to take the rosario off, but Kim and Ron were kept separated as one of the Bebes grabbed Dr. Ramesh, and with that she signaled the other Bebes and they left the lab.

"Is it just me, or did you get a major Drakken vibe from that?" Ron asked as Rufus nodded. Drakken was the only supervillain they knew of that had the smarts to build a robot, but that wasn't quite right, "Since when did Drakken send robots to do his dirty work when he's got Shego? I think it's Drew Lipsky, and he wants revenge." Kim was shocked at her own line of thought as she realized, "The next target is my dad! We've got to warn him!" Wade showed up on the kimmunicator and offered an idea, but he mainly suggested that they rest up for next time. At least if they were rested, they would have a fighting chance.

The next morning, Ron was once again at his locker, and he did get a visitor. Bonnie showed up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Hey Ron. How're things with you today?" Ron looked at her, "Oh hey Bonnie. Nothing much just worrying about a mission as this one guys seem to be working on some revenge against Kim's dad and his friends."

Bonnie frowned at that. "Well the best of luck, it is as much I can do anyway."

Ron gave her a comforting smile, "Hey relax we got this. After this one is over how about we do something. Unless you think I am not your destine done." Ron said that last part as an afterthought, unsure, as Bonnie never said anything of it yet.

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah that would be nice, my sister are out of town so we can watch a movie at my place." She then gave Ron a soft look. "I am sorry, but I just am not sure yet. I think you might be, but I just need a little more time to figure it out."

Ron shrugged, "Hey no skin off my bones either way it works out. If I am not then things could go back to the way they were. We could at least be friends, right?"

Bonnie nodded and walked with a wide sway of her hips, "I will let you surprise me with the movie. Let me know when you guys finish your mission."

Ron stared after her, his eyes glued to her swaying hips. "Is it wrong to feel this way Rufus?" his pet just shrugged and squeaked, "I don't know."

Kim then came up to Ron "Ron the robots have taken the bait," she notice what he was looking at and slapped him on the head. "Get your eyes back into your head. Dad is outside and waiting." Mr. Possible drove the two up to where the hologram of Mr. Possible was being held, with the other scientists. It was the lodge where the reunion was being held.

"Why were the other scientists brought here if they were coming here on Thursday?" Kim asked as Rufus poked his head out from Ron's pocket with a shrug. Ron also nodded as he said, "Beats me. Maybe it has something to do with the reunion?"

"Well, either way, we have to help them, and stop this mad man before the reunion." Mr. Possible said as he led the others into the place. They looked around, and in the area that was playing host to the reunion itself, Dr. Drakken was walking in with a phone book, "Okay, there is one Possible family in Middleton, but how was I supposed to know that you're daughter is my arch-nemesis?" Drakken said as he looked at the hologram.

"Dr. Drakken!?" Kim and Ron asked as said villain looked to them, and noticed Mr. Possible. He then looked back and forth between the hologram and James T. Possible before the Hologram shifted into Wade, "And you have just been pranked."

"A hologram! Impossible!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"You're robots were easily fooled by my superior technology." stated Wade. "If an actual human had done the job, they wouldn't have been fooled."

"Grah! I purposely programmed the Bebes with a pinch of human emotion just so they would be ashamed of failure like this! It's a slipshot is what it is!" ranted Drakken.

The Bebe's froze before they turned to Drakken, "Slipshot?"

"That's right ladies!" retorted Drakken. "And I demand better from my robotic lackeys! You're supposed to be superior to the human ones! I designed you to be perfect in every way! Your sole purpose is to obey me!"

The Bebes vibrated before they speed off and lined up side by side in front of Drakken, "Question: If we are perfect, why do we obey one who is not perfect? Conclusion: Drakken is unfit to lead!"

Bob rolled his eyes, "It's college all over againa that man cannot build a robot."

One grabbed him, but Kim called out as she moved forward, "Hey, put the doctor down."

The Bebe simply threw Drakken at her. He screamed as he flew only for Kim to do a spinning kick and sent him into the wall, where he was knocked out cold. Kim did a series of flips before she lunched a kick at a Bebe. The Bebe held up her arm and blocked the kick. Kim was then knocked back.

However the Bebe's systems showed that the arm was slightly damaged. "Target: Kim Possible. Threat level: increased." They said before a Bebe grabbed something behind her. Ron had tried to sneak behind them, but gave a sheepish chuckle as the Bebe caught him, and then threw him towards Kim.

Ron waved his hands trying to slow himself down and tried to grab Kim. He got a hold of something but he keep going and crashed to the floor. He groaned and heard Rufus's squeaks. He noticed that he held Kim's Rosario in his hand. He then felt the power as Kim transformed.

The Bebes were scanning what happen. "Unknown energy detected." When Kim was fully transformed they then scanned her. "Subject: unknown. Releasing unknown power. Threat level: unknown."

Kim just glared at them, "Then find out what it is."

One Bebe vibrated and ran at her before the robot tried to punch her. Kim moved her head slightly causing the punch to miss before Kim kick the robot in the middle. The Bebe was split in half and before her top half hit the ground Kim kick the head, sending it flying.

The second Bebe vibrated but before it could move it found Kim stabbing her arm through its chest. "You are not as fast as you think you are, plus you gave a warning when you do." Kim pulled her arm out and faced the last Bebe.

The last one was already moving and grabbed Kim wrist. Kim placed her foot on the Bebe's chest and push slightly, at least for her. The robot was push back, leaving its arm behind. As Kim walked closer, the Bebe was muttering and scanning, "Impossible. Bebe must be perfect. Bebe must be perfect."

Kim snorted, "There is no such thing as perfect," she lifted her leg straight up, parallel to her body. "Know your place."

As the foot came down Bebe locked her sensors on Kim's face and said. "She is perfect." Before her whole body was crushed. Bob and Ramesh were shocked at the display of raw power that Kim displayed as James cut the power to the cage off. Ron gave Kim her Rosario back as she went back to her usual form.

"Got to hand it to ya Possible, when you pick a woman you pick a woman, and your daughter must make you proud. I never thought I'd see a vampire fight." Bob said, as he finally was able to leave the cage. Dr. Ramesh added his own thought to that, "Thanks for helping us out, and it's a good thing that you knocked Drakken out. He might've been trying to research monsters and gain their abilities." Mr. Possible smiled at the praise as he said; "Kim and the twins are the apples of our eyes, and are probably going to do great things in the future."

"Wait, you guys already knew about monsters?" The older scientists nodded at Ron's simple question. They then explained that almost anyone could put two and two together when they saw old pictures of Anne and heard stories of her own heroism in the field of battle. Ron was amazed at some of the things she lived through, including both World Wars. Unfortunately or fortunately, it was close to time to meet with Bonnie. He stopped by the Wolf Moon Video rental store and saw a girl standing at the counter.

"Um, Josh Mankey told me about this place." Ron said to the older woman. Her short black hair was quite pretty, and she had a body that was quite attractive, and athletic. She sighed as she heard that Josh's name was used, "Let me guess, you're interested in the adult videos?"

"It was just recommended, and I'm meeting a girl that said I could pick." That caught her attention a bit and she seemed to sniff him, and the card, "You're Ronald Stoppable. I think I have an idea of what you might need. In fact I grabbed it this morning when bro told me about you. Here." The video seemed to be a 'chick-flick porn'. She rung up the rental, and also set him up with a card for future use.

Ron knocked on Bonnie's door nervously. He wasn't sure about this, yes from what Kim and Liz said she wouldn't mind the movie, and the lady at the store gave it to him. Plus was the fact he was not even sure if Bonnie sees him as her destined one. The door opened and Ron saw Mrs. Rockwaller. She smiled down at him, "Oh you must be Ron. Come in don't be shy." And before he even got the chance he was pulled roughly into the house.

Bonnie's mother walked out of view, and Ron looked around the living room. It was a nicely furnished room with a large TV and, from what he could see, a surround sound system. The wall behind him was filled with different photos of what he could tell was Bonnie and her two sisters at different ages. He noticed that not one showed their monster side, 'Must be so if a normal person walked in they wouldn't notice.

"So you are the one my little Bon-bon thinks is her destined one?" Said a man's voice behind him. Ron turned to see a man built a lot like Senor Senior Junior and was tan skin like Bonnie. He held out his hand, "You must me Ronald Stoppable, call me Dom."

Ron shook his hand, "Yeah sorry, but I guess I am still getting use to all of this."

Dom chuckled, "I know what you mean when I found out I was shocked but the way o see it I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So when did she tell you? I found out cause Kim went into her true form and the girls told me everything."

"Oh so that's what happen. She told me before we got into a more serious relationship, and I am not talking about marriage. When she finally told me that she was a succubus…"

"He said and I quote 'Took you long enough'" Bonnie and her mother came out of the other room with Mrs. Rockwaller shaking her head. "He found out about monsters a while ago and had been waiting on me to tell him the truth. I swear that both aggravated me and made me the happiest woman alive."

Dom laughed before he put on his coat, "Well we are heading for dinner so you two behave."

Mrs. Rockwaller then said to Bonnie, "Now your sisters will not be home tonight. You guys watch your movie, and eat the dinner that Bonnie made. Have fun now." And as she open the door she said, "Oh and make sure you do something that I would do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before calling out, "That makes the list too long to even think about it."

Her mother laughed before they left. Bonnie sighed, "I swear she is going to drive me crazy." She then smiled at Ron, "So I made a nice dinner myself so we can have that after the movie."

"Okay I will just let my mom know, she knows I over to watch a movie with you but I guess I can say you offered me dinner." Ron said.

Bonnie smiled before she started for the kitchen I have been working all week to get this meal down perfect and I hope you like it," she then stopped before she said, "SO what movie did you get?"

Ron pulled the movie from the bag and offered it to her. Bonnie slowly took it and held it in front of her. When she lowered it Ron was shocked to see that she looked really excited before she jumped at him and wrapped him in a hug, "OH that is so sweet! I can't believe you got such a great movie. How did you know I wanted to see this for a while now?"

Ron was surprise before she gave a nervous chuckle, "He, he, lucky guess?" They popped in the movie and started watching. Even though it was technically porn, Ron had to admit that it was pretty good to watch. It was well written as Bonnie and Ron watched the cast working on the some of the sexual acts as they were well placed in completely believable situations. It was so enrapturing that Ron didn't even realize that he was getting hard at the sight, but it was Bonnie that noticed his erection, "Looks your little Ron's getting into the action." Ron finally noticed, and blushed. Bonnie started to think, 'This is just too good, and even when charmed he's a gentleman. He's definitely a keeper.' She then started to unzip his pants as Ron was getting shocked, "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I've finally decided that you are my destined one, and tonight is something special." She had his cock completely exposed as the movie continued, and she was quite impressed at the size as she calmed Ron down and stroked it a bit. Ron moaned under her soft touch. He closed his eyes, listening to the movie. When he opened his eyes he found a strange sight. When his eyes were close Bonnie had taken her top off top, showing her bare breast. But she also grew violet leather bat wings out of her back and he also noticed a devil spade tail sticking out of her skirt. She leaned down and kissed Ron deeply on the lips. When she pulled back she said, "I wanted you to see the real me. This is my true form. I hope this is alright."

Ron gave her a smile, "Hey I already said I don't mind you girls when you told me the truth. Besides you look real nice."

Bonnie felt better then she ever had before. She then noticed Ron was looking at her breast. She smirked and leaned forward and pressed them onto his chest. "I did not have to take my top off to show you my true form, I just wanted to show them to you." after another short kiss she slowly moved down, trailing he chest before she stopped at his twitching shaft. "But since you showed me yours I figure I'd show you mine."

She gave his cock a long lick, to which he shivered and moaned. She swirled her tongue around the head before she placed it into her mouth and started to suck. She enjoy the noised Ron was making before she bobbed her head taking all of him in. she swirl her tongue around the shaft with each bob and she felt Ron put his hand on her head and started to help her with the speed. She did not mind but glad that she was able to make her destine one fell this way.

Ron never felt this good before. Bonnie's mouth was so warm, so wet, and so good. He placed his hand on her head and started to help her out. She did nothing about it and seems to enjoy it. He knew he would not last long with Bonnie actions and the movie going on in front of him. He felt ready so he warned her, "Bonnie I am going to (moan)"

He let go of her head so she could have the choice of what to do. Bonnie heard him and felt his hand get removed. She felt glad that her destine one would give her the choice so she sucked and hummed and she felt his cock twitched and cum. She pulled back a little so his cum would fill her mouth. When it seemed to get full she swallowed a little but kept most of it in her mouth. After he stops she pulled her mouth off, open her mouth and swirled his seeds around with her tongue before she swallowed with a few loud gulps. She then got up and leaned against a panting Ron.

"That was good, nice and thick." She said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron panted before Bonnie puts his cock back into his pants. "I know you had enough so maybe another time." She then sighed before she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Kim Possible or Rosario+Vampire. **

**-Ron the President?!-**

"Be quiet!" Barkin yelled at the assembly that had gathered for the morning assembly. It was time to select a president for the student council and everyone was there.

"Now, as you all know it's the time of the year that we select a student to run for the presidency of the Student Council, and as such it is a position of honor and dignity. You the students will nominate members and then vote over whom you think should lead. Now give me candidates for Student Council President!"

"I nominate Kim Possible!" Ron said as he easily shouted out. Ron was confident that she could do anything, and this was more her thing. Bonnie was sitting next to him, but had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. It was then that someone from the football team spoke, "I nominate Brick Flag!" There was some whooping from the team as Barkin said, "Ahh, the classic cheerleader versus jock. Well I guess that's-"

"I nominate Ron Stoppable!" Bonnie said getting gasps and whispers all around. Ron and Kim both looked at her oddly as Barkin said, "I don't think Stoppable should be in the polls. It's still just Kim and Brick so-" Barkin was interrupted again as Bonnie actually spoke out once more, "In case you forgot, Ron travels with Kim on any of her missions, and has been of good help. I believe he would make a fine student council president, and since it is from selected students, Ron's name can be validated and not taken off." This turned the potential election vote from two ways to three ways, but Ron was still a little shocked at this, "I really don't think I can be president of anything."

"Oh relax Ron I am sure you would do fine." Bonnie said. "Besides you are a perfect person to be student council president. You are loyal to a fault. You are a good person with high moral values. Beside what would you be doing if I did not nominate you?"

Ron thought about it, "Most likely helping Kim with her campaign."

"Exactly! You got to get out of her shadow, show people that you are more then Kim's sidekick/partner."

Kim was quite, while she was sure Bonnie had other reasons for getting Ron to run she could not help but agree with her. Kim smiled at Ron, "Good luck Ron, I am sure we will do fine."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What about Brick?"

Kim shrugged, "I am sure his team will help him out. I am more worried about you two; with Bonnie helping you campaign I will have my work cut out for me. I will have to see if the girls will help me out."

Ron smiled, thinking of how strange to be against Kim, but it was not a bad feeling.

The football team wound up gathering in the locker room after the assembly. Brick was being hooted at as the group wanted to plan, "Thanks for nominating me for student council. This is a perfect chance to show Bonnie how good the football team is." Brick said as the group hooted once more, with various things added.

"Yeah, and what's Stoppable doing with her anyway? She's a cheerleader and he's a loser. She should be with you!" One of the team members said, and it got some other guys thinking about it, "Yeah, they started going out for a while. I don't get why she dumped you." Said another, but then a voice interrupted them.

"I heard it was a mutual break up." It was Josh Mankey as he and Brick high-fived each other.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't mean I like it. I'll win her back someway Josh. Just count on it."

The next morning was weird to say the least. Bonnie had scheduled various things for Ron to do that morning, "Good morning Ron. I have a schedule of things to do. The first thing is to gather appeal via popularity, but with me at your side Kim winds up being the main competition." Ron actually stared at her a bit. The whole school did as they walked by. Bonnie wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit, or this weeks Club Banana special, but a form fitting business outfit that hung to her in a way that sexy and modest, essentially close to screaming sexy secretary or the office slut. Kim walked by with Liz and Crystal, each holding flyers, and they stopped at looked at Bonnie. "Now all you need is a large desk and she would be happy to 'serve' you Ron," Liz said with a giggle.

Bonnie glared; more for the fact Liz was interrupting her then her comment. "As much I would love to play with my destined one, we have a campaign to run. We can always do that later or as a reward." This last comment got Ron blushing.

Kim shook her head. "At least you are not slouching, I am surprise how much the football team is working to help him out."

They look at a group of the players putting up large posters. They were very colorful and well drawn. One was Brick pulling the football ready to throw in the middle of a game with bold words saying "BRICK NEVER MISSES; VOTE BRICK FLAG!"

Another was the center line in front facing the view of the poster with Brick ready in the back, it said "BRICK CAN LEAD THE SCHOOL LIKE HE DOES THE TEAM; TO VICTORY!"

The last one was Brick lifting a dumb bell that had huge weights bigger then he was, it said "NEVER SETTLE FOR LESS THEN THE BEST, VOTE BRICK FLAG"

The girls were surprised, none more then Bonnie, "Those aren't bad; not what I thought he could come up with."

"I think Josh Mankey made the posters," Crystal said. "Looks like his style of art."

Bonnie frown, "Alright Ron lets get going," she said as she dragged him along, "If we get a good start today I got something special for you."

Kim watched them go, "Knowing her, now that she has her destined one, it would be something that would have Barkin on her case if he finds out."

Liz then popped up, who was in her fox form, before turning back into human form. "I accidentally caught a peek under that short pencil skirt and saw she had on a lacy thong."

Kim eyed her, "Where did you just go, I didn't notice you transforming."

"I may have played a little prank," she said with a grin and held her fore finger and thumb barely apart. They then heard Barkin scream in shock and turned to see that as he opened a door paint exploded and he was now his front side was now hot pink, "When I find out who did this, I will have them in detention so long they will be in finishing collage before they get out!"

Bonnie and Ron were also beginning the campaign, and Bonnie was helping Ron with various things. The cheerleaders were somewhat split between them. Jess, Crystal, and Tara were helping Bonnie and Ron. While Liz, Hope, and Marcella were siding with Kim.

"Now Ron, when the school debate comes up stick with the issues and keep the answers simple. Most humans and even monsters don't have the attention span to listen to an in depth discussion. We won't have to worry about the debate at the moment, but for now we have to focus on your image." Bonnie had brought out a duffle bag of sorts, getting a curious look from Ron.

"Uh, don't bad things happen when my image changes? Remember the La Goop incident?" He reminded them. That was one weird time where Ron got a huge shot of popularity.

"I remember that, and that's why we have to work on controlling your ego while maintaining a positive image. People are more likely to vote for you if you look and act the part. This means that during the campaign you should uphold the rules, and even try to get Barkin on your side. Which is why I brought you this." She then opened the bag, revealing that it had a suit and tie. "This is a start. A change in dress can help, even if just a little." Bonnie said as Tara, Jess, and Crystal started on the posters, which were just as good as Brick's campaign posters. As Kim was working on her campaign, Wade called "What's the sitch Wade?"

"You've got a hit from his royal majesty, King Wallace." informed Wade. "He rules a tiny European Nation called Rodegan."

Kim gave him a blank look, "How small are we talking?"

"The population is less than the Middleton Mall on a slow day." Answered Wade. "Anyway, he's asking you to protect his son, Prince Wallace the Third."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "From what?"

"I do not know he said he would give the details when you get there, he says his son's live is at stake." Wade said. "I already have a ride ready."

Kim nodded, "Thanks Wade, I'll get Ron."

Ron was not hard to find but was shocked to see him in a suit and tie. "I think this is the first time I ever seen you dress nice Ron," Kim said before she grabbed his arm, "Come on we have a mission."

Bonnie however was right next to her, "Then make room for one more cause I am going with you guys."

"What?" asked both Kim and Ron, surprise that Bonnie would want to come alone with them.

"You heard me I have to make sure Ron is ready for this campaign and I will not let your missions get in the way of it. Beside I can take care of my self."

Kim sighed but agreed anyway. It wasn't that long of a journey to meet up with the client, as he was awaiting them not that far from school. He noticed Kim, Ron, and Bonnie walking up to them.

"It is good to meet you miss Possible. I am Wallace the Second, king of Rodeghan."

"It's nice to meet you your majesty, but why would you want to contact us for any sort of protection detail?" Kim asked as the King sighed, "Well, the Rodeghan monarchy has been kept for many a year, but there is a prophecy that seems to regard my son, Wallace the Third. Awaiting the light from a full harvest moon, Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace we will not be deterred, the monarchy ends with Wallace the Third. That is way I suggested that he see the world a bit, and requested you to protect him." Kim nodded, but was confused at this. Most prophecies were just nut jobs wanting attention, with the only real respectable ones being either Biblical or Nostradamus. Witches did seem to have a very good sense of foresight. It was around that time Wallace the Third himself showed up, and he eyed the three of them, with an amorous gaze on Bonnie the most. "My dear lady let me introduce myself; I am Prince Wallace the Third. But I can go with Prince Wally or your highness. May I ask for your name?"

Bonnie gave him one looked before turning back to Ron, "You may ask, just don't expect me to answer you."

Wally frowned, as he was never turned down before. "Well I am sure you would love to have me show you around."

Bonnie was now getting annoyed and she raised her hand, with her nails slightly extended so they went unnoticed. And was prepared to scar his face, with her nail it was very possible, but Kim notice and grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing? We are to protect him."

"You are to protect his life; he will live with maybe a few scars. Maybe the girls will think he is edgy." Bonnie said as if she was not attempting to rip half his face off.

"Would you think I would be more edgy? Oh I hope not, I do not deal too well with pain." Wally said with a shiver.

Bonnie eyed him like he was a fly, "I don't know lets find out."

Kim pulled her back, "How about we go with the king and get more details? Ron, keep an eye on Wally."

After they left Ron then asked, "So what do you do for fun around here?"

Wally looked at Ron before he shrugged and led Ron to his go-carts.

Inside the king had given Kim and Bonnie more details. "I am sorry you majesty but I do not think knights and around anymore."

"Ah but they have embraced the twenty first century, they have a web sight."

"A web sight?" asked Kim

Bonnie smirked, "So they are like you then Kim," and Bonnie laughed at Kim's glare (not as affective in her sealed state.)

Suddenly they heard screaming outside that sounded like Ron and the sounds of laser fire. Kim and Bonnie ran outside to see Ron driving like crazy to avoid the laser fire that was shooting down on him. Bonnie quickly grew wings and flew after him. Kim called Wade, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not now Wade! I need you to scan the sky overhead."

Wade did the scan and said "I'm not picking up any air craft in the viscidity."

"Look higher!" cried Kim as Bonnie was now next to Ron as they dodge the laser fire.

Wade looked at a different monitor and said, "There's a satellite overhead."

"What kind? Government? Military?" asked Kim.

"Private," answered Wade. "It is own by Rodegan Industries."

Kim put the pieces together, "The Knights of Rodegan! Wade I need you to make a disruptor from the Kimmunicator."

Bonnie finally had jumped into the cart with Ron and got rid of her wings as they bobbed and weaved before they spotted Kim. Kim jumped onto the back and had the Kimmunicator out, "Hit it Wade!"

The Kimmunicator send the signal and soon the laser stopped. Kim the turned to Bonnie, "What were you thinking growing your wing in broad daylight? Anyone could have seen you."

"Hey I was going to help my destine one I am not as fast while like this."

They stopped when the king ran too them looking for his son, who drove up with a cup of tea in hand. "I say that was most exciting, but I do hope it doesn't happen again." Prince Wallace said as he sipped a bit of tea. Kim sighed as she figured she would have to deal with him if he came to America with them, that or Bonnie.

"Maybe some time away would do you well Prince Wally. These knights are targeting you because of some prophecy." King Wallace suggested, and his son picked up on that, "Yes, and perhaps it would be most enjoyable in the company of a lovely maiden. Perhaps you would like to show me around fair maiden, you would certainly enjoy it." He asked Bonnie and she was just about to claw him, but she stopped as her cell phone rang, "Hello, this is Bonnie. Oh, Tara hi, how's the campaign coming? I see. Not as much progress as I hoped, but we can still catch up. No, it's not that much of a problem. See you girls at school." After that she place her cell phone in a pocket in her skirt, and looked to Ron, "Good news, your popularity is going up thanks to Crystal and Tara. It's not as high as Bricks, but you are catching up." It was after she said this that she kissed Ron on the lips. Kim smirked, as the challenge was getting better. Wally stared at the fact one of the hottest girls he has ever seen was kissing this boy that seem to be a loser, though to be fair he see everyone but himself and his father as losers, and he could not help but mutter "What does he have that I don't?" then he remember what Bonnie had said, "What is an election?"

"It like the opposite of monarchy where the people decide who should be in charge and not by kings and queens, no offense meant you highness," Kim said but the king shook her off, "I understand your country does things differently then our. Maybe Wally can learn from there."

Kim thought about it then said "l guess we can take Wally with us to Middleton."

The king then looked excited, "Oh that is a wonderful idea, your city, let along your country is much bigger then our, so much harder for the Knights to find him."

Bonnie saw no way out of this, "I guess but he is staying at your house Kim."

Wally clapped rapidly with joy "Oh goodie, is your crib in a hood?"

Kim groaned, already having a bad feeling about this. Kim and her family were getting very tired of Wally and his demands. The tweebs were contemplating using him as a test subject for a jet pack, and they talked about it in their made up language. Even Anne was having her patience tested because of his selfishness, 'He definitely acts like someone that inherits his money. Even in the 1890s, some of the rich people tended to act like that, but he takes it to a whole new degree.' She thought as he was telling her to cut the crusts off the sandwiches she was making.

"In America, you could cut the crusts off yourself." She tried to smile, but her fangs were showing slightly before she whispered to Kim, "Can't you get him out of here? I rather get ogled at by soldiers recovering from war injuries then listen to his demands."

"I wish too, but I can't. It's a mission, and he is a prince, albeit of a really small country." Kim countered as Anne groaned once more. This would be a long day, and Kim had to bring him with her to school.

'Oh joy, but maybe I can ask Liz to prank him. At least he hopefully won't try to run. Bonnie isn't going to abandon Ron since he's her destined one.' She seemed to grab something, but the object she grabbed was bent as she thought about the fact that Bonnie is in a serious relationship with her best friend. Bonnie met up with Ron on their way to school, still in her serious yet sexy secretary suit. "Okay first thing we are going to do is get Barkin on your side. I have a plan for that, first remember this speech," she handed Ron an index card with held a small speech on it. "We will speak with a small group in hearing rang and with being the gossipers they are the word would spread. Thus bring you closer to being elected."

Ron read through the speech before he looked at Bonnie, "Are you sure this will work? Barkin really seems to hate me."

"Trust me I am sure this will work." Bonnie then notice outside the front door of the school was a camera crew talking to Kim and Wally. "He does know he is hiding to keep him from being killed, right?"

"I don't think it has sunk in yet." Ron said as they went inside, Ron shooting an, 'I'm sorry' look. They found Mister Barkin watching as some student went down the hall. He notices Ron wearing a suit and tie, "Well at least you the part Stoppable."

Ron took a calming breath before saying, "You are right sir, I think this will bring a good change."

Barkin raised a brow, "Oh really?"

Ron nodded, "Oh yes I see this as a chance to learn and gain responsibility. You and many others see me as a troublemaker, but I can change! Show me how to be a man and stand on my two feet. You are a man of action, an army man. You've seen boys get turned into men. This is a way to help me become a man."

Barkin stared, as did the stopped students in the hall, "Well Stoppable we will have to see, but who knows you just might be right." As they walked pass Bonnie he said, "Nice speech Rockwaller."

Bonnie shrugged and muttered 'thanks.'

After the students left, talking to one another, Ron sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

Bonnie patted his shoulder "It's alright it was a victory as we did what he wanted to do." They also overheard Wally talking with the news crew as they asked if he might partake in the race for student council president.

"I believe I might. This democracy idea sounds intriguing, and I know I would win anyway. I was groomed for leadership as a prince, and while miss Possible may pose some challenge I am confident I would win anyway. Therefore I am officially throwing my hand in this election." Prince Wally said with an arrogant confidence as Bonnie scoffed, "He won't win. Brick isn't the brightest person, but he's got the respect of the football team. Kim's got the upper hand, as she tends to be in everything. You have the best bet as not only do you have me, you've got heart, courage, and integrity." Ron was a little on the nervous side, but he did feel good about Bonnie's praise to his character. It was then that he thought of something, "He's technically royalty and probably has cash. Wouldn't that help him?" Bonnie did think about it, but not for a long time, "That's true, but he's already in so late that it's impossible. Even then he's technically not a student and therefore cannot be elected as Student Council president. The school debate is coming up soon, and that means we have to discuss answers to questions with Tara and Crystal." Bonnie was right as she and Ron went to their respective classes. Ron took Bonnie's advice and was friendly with everyone and upheld the school rules, and Rufus squeaked every now and then but also looked ready for campaigning, as he seemed to now look like a naked mole rat secret service agent. Sure enough, as Bonnie said, the day for the school debate came. Brick, Ron, Kim, and Prince Wallace the Third were the main candidates that had shown up. The debate was not that bad. While several of the questions were about the school and what they bring to it, they also talked about issues that the students were concerned about. Some were aimed at Ron and Kim about how their missions would affect their efforts to the school while some had a more private affect. Brick answered and questioned his competitors as best he could, but he gave honest answer that got cheers from several students, besides the football team.

Wally gave answers that he knew and will some like him most students saw he expect just to have stuff handed to him. The debate was not too good for him. He then asked Kim on their way back to her house, "How do these commoners expect to have a leader get things done if they are not given what they are needed?"

"Well I don't know about your home land, but here while some stuff is given to them, leaders have to work with what they have or work to get what they need to get the job done the right way. You're used to having everything given for free so you do not know the value of hard work and what can be done because of it. Our leaders work hard to help make our nation what it is today and to make it rise."

Wally was quite at this and was thinking about what she said. Kim then notice Bonnie running up to her, "Hey Kim, I have to ask you something."

They stopped and Bonnie asked, "I thought you we going to meet with Ron?" Kim asked.

"I will but I just want to say we know that these knight believe that this prophecy is to take place on the harvest moon, which is tonight! Are you sure the knights can't find out where you are? I mean they know that you're protecting him."

Kim put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "I know what you mean, but if they try to find me all they get is Middleton and it is a big city. I don't have my address on my web sight, and Wade tracks those who try to find it through there. Even if they find it, and try to get Wally, we are not defenseless. With our security system that we made and our 'special abilities', we can handle it."

Bonnie nodded, "Good, the quicker we stop the knights the faster he goes home and the faster Ron gets to winning this election."

At the airport two largely built men came to desk and presented their passports. The lady looked at them and found them real, "Welcome to Middleton gentlemen."

The two men nodded and went to get a large create which had metal hitting sounding in it. They showed a permit so show the guard that they were delivering knight armor to the local museum. They guard let them pass while the two men smiled as their planned worked.

Bonnie and Ron were taking a minor break, and by break it was dinner together. "You did pretty well in the debate today Ron. If this keeps up then you will be student council president for sure." Bonnie said as they waited for the dinner. Bonnie decided to pay for dinner at a slightly nicer place then Beuno Nacho. Ron insisted he pay for it, but she shot him down, and suggested he could make it up to her later, in a suggestive tone.

"I guess, but Kim's still the best choice for the election." Bonnie understood Ron's dilemma. It was hard to go from sidekick to leader. It was an irony that Prince Wallace the Third himself walked into the place and was seated.

"I must say, this place isn't as fancy as the palace, but it does have a certain style." He seemed a little uncomfortable as Kim also walked in to sit with him. She had a look that seemed like she would strangle him, and Bonnie tried to keep him from noticing her as their food came. It wasn't a fattening meal, but it did have a few more calories then recommended.

"Let's hope Wally doesn't notice us. I would like to have our date uninterrupted." Bonnie said as she took sips of her drink and ate with Ron. Unfortunately, Wally did notice and was still wondering how a beautiful, young woman like her was with someone that was lower then himself. "I say, what are miss Bonnie and Ron doing here?"

"I think they're on a date." Kim seemed a little more aggressive then before, and wanted to shut him up before he delved more into it. Neither group noticed the armored men walking in on their position. One of them had said, "The monarchy ends with Wallace the Third."

Wally frowned, still unable to understand why Bonnie would even looked at that loser when there was a handsome and rich fellow like him. Before he could say or even get up Kim said, "Go over and make their night go bad or even talk to them I will not save you from getting your face clawed off."

Wally knew that she was serious and figure Bonnie was not in the mood for someone better if she was already in the middle of a meal so he sat back down and notice his meal had arrived. Well he can saw one thing as he took a bite of his food, they were fast at getting his food out (as it should in his mind) and the meal was pretty tasty. He would have to remember to remind Kim to ask the chef for the recipe so he can have the royal cook have a crack at this meal.

Bonnie and Ron ate their meals while talking about some of the missions Ron and Kim had.

"Wait a minute; you're saying because of the La Goop you made an old billionaire and his slow son become villains as a hobby, because you suggested it and he was bored?"

Ron gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah not my proudest moment. Though they are not the brightest villains so it is not the hardest one we had to deal with."

Bonnie snorted, "Reminds me of when Kim got detention and one of your guys villain crashed it."

"Yeah that was our first mission with Drakken and Shego." He then had a thought; "I wonder how a fight would be with Kim in her unsealed state and Shego."

"Well this Shego better not pull any punches or she will not last very long." Bonnie said as dessert came.

Both groups at paid for their meals, and went outside at the same time. Seeing how big the shadow in the night was Ron looked up at the harvest moon and then the shape of the restaurant reminded him of a palace. He then turned to Kim, "Hey KP?" he pointed at the moon and the restaurant. Kim got a look of understanding. "You don't think?"

They heard the sound of metal clanking and saw two men in knight's armor on with a mace in hand while the other held an axe. "We are here for the Prince, surrender him now or share his fate."

Kim got into her fighting stance "Not on my watch," the knight did not seem bothered and charged. Kim flipped off the first one and landed in front of the one with the axe. She lashed out a kick that slightly bent the chest plated armor and knocked him back.

She then ducked as the other knight tried to cut her in half. Kim moved easily from the wild swings and flipped over a car, which got cut from the overhead axe strike. The other knight got up and noticed his friend was keeping the girl busy and went toward Wally.

Bonnie was ready to fight with her claws starting to extend when Ron stood up. He held Rufus in his hand and Ron threw his pet/buddy at the knight. Rufus landed on his face and poke the man in the eye. The man screamed in pain and tried to grab the naked mole rat. Rufus was too fast for him and ran around the armor body and jump to the other knight. He stood on the helmet facing the first knight and blew a raspberry. The mace-wielding knight growled in anger before he lifted his mace. As he swung down Rufus jumped off and smash into his buddy's helmet.

The other knight was lucky his helmet was the thickest part of his armor and was unharmed but was still knocked out. Seeing what he did, he then notice that Kim lashed out another kick. He scream went pitched as the blow landed while Ron, Rufus and Wally winched at the target. "I don't thing that metal cup could have saved him." Muttered Ron as the knight collapsed in pain. The knights were defeated, without any monstrous powers being used, and were sent off. Kim contacted King Wallace and he was there as quick as he could.

"I'm glad to see you're safe my son!" He said as he went towards his son.

"I must say that miss Possible and her companion are most capable together, but I think some changes might be in order." This confused them as he was asked why.

"It has come to my conclusion that people need to make their own mistakes at times, and this brief time in the Student Council President election has proven most exhilarating. I believe that perhaps a monarchy is unnecessary for prudent development, and a democracy or republic is a much better idea. With such a system of government in place the people can choose their own leaders." It was a surprise, but it was a welcome surprise by his father, but Ron noticed something about the surroundings, "Doesn't this place look like a palace?" This simple question caused everyone to look at the restaurant itself, and eyes went wide as it was true.

"The prophecy has come to pass! The monarchy has ended with Wallace the Third!" The king said as Bonnie almost laughed, "Tara was right. When prophecies are involved you shouldn't always act on them. They may come true if you try to prevent them, or they come back to bite you."

Some days had passed and the small nation of Rodegan was already beginning the process of becoming a republic, but Ron was nervous, as today was the Student Council President would be announced. Bonnie still wore the sexy secretary outfit as she placed a hand on Ron's suited shoulder, "Calm down. If you don't get elected then we can at least say we tried." Ron seemed less nervous, but former prince Wally had also shown up just to see who won. Barkin was now on stage as he began his announcement.

"The votes are in, and frankly this surprised me. The next Student Council President is Ronald Stoppable! Kim Possible has become runner up and if Ron should resign or become unfit to lead then she will take over. An honorable mention to Brick Flag as he was very close to runner up." Ron was shocked that he had actually won. Rufus was blowing a little horn in his pocket while waving a flag. Bonnie threw her arms around Ron and she laughed and cheered. "You did it Ron! You won!"

Brick, Kim and Wally came up to him, "Nicely done Ron," Kim said.

"Yeah bro, nice race," Brick said and he offered a fist bump to Ron.

Wally simply said, "Well done Ron old boy, a victory for the overdog it is then."

"Dude you mean underdog," Ron corrected.

Wally now looked confused, "Underdog? That makes no since at all."

Kim sighed, before he started to push Wally to the door, "Come on Wally, your family's privet jet is waiting."

Ron watched them go before the cheering crowd of students calling out. He gave a smile and waved. Mr. Barkin appeared behind him. "Well Stoppable it looks like you won, so I expect better behavior from now on."

Ron gave him a nervous smile. Later Bonnie and Ron were laughing as they walked to her house. "I can't wait t get out of this suit, it is so weird. I am just glad I do not have to wear it every day."

Bonnie laughed as she unlocked the door. "I hear yeah, while I am sure you do not mind I do not think I can wear this outfit anymore. I have to wear other sexy outfit for you." She then smirked, "I folks and sisters won't be back from their jobs for a while so…" she slowly pulled off her coat, "Want to help me get out of this?"

Ron froze as he watched her. He gulped, "Ah Bonnie, don't you think we might be going a little too fast for…" she kissed him deep to get him to stop.

She pulled on his tie to her bedroom and pushed him on the bed. He watched as she slowly unbuttons her shirt and pulled it off showing her lacy bra. She unhooked her skirt and slow dragged it down her ass and hips as she shook them a bit before she let it dropped, showing her thong.

Ron felt hot under the collar as she clawed on top of him and gave him another heated kiss as his hands wonder and cupped her ass. As she moaned into the kiss she undressed him. Ron did not know how he got down into his boxers. Bonnie grinded against him before she broke the kiss and leaned up and removed her bra and had it dropped on his chest.

Ron watched as Bonnie slowly slid her thong down before she flicked it away. Ron had his boxers removed in a flash, freeing his member, which sprung up twitching. Bonnie grinded the head of his cock to her slit, and gave him a wink before she slammed down onto him. Tears filled her eyes, but they were tears of joy as she was one with her destine one. Since Succubi do not have hymens, their first time with their destined one would even better.

Bonnie was now riding Ron hard causing him to grunt and buck his hips at the action. He had his hands on her hips and helped her go faster. Her large breasts were bouncing wildly, much to Ron's enjoyment as he watched them bounce around. Ron bucked harder and felt closer to the edge. "Bonnie I think I…am going to…cum," he grunted.

Bonnie smirked and went faster. "Go ahead; I have a special elixir that will keep me from getting pregnant till I take another. Go on; cum in me." Ron did so after she said that, and it was enjoyable to both. "Your cum is so warm." She said as she and Ron rested a bit. Ron was completely surprised at how confident he felt as she nuzzled into his chest, "Well, we can have another go or say our goodbyes here, but I think you should head home." Bonnie kissed him once more and they had dressed before Ron started heading home. That was a time he would remember.


End file.
